Fate
by august.sapphire
Summary: Fate was cruel to him. No, fate was never nice to him since the beginning. [EreMika]
1. Goodbye

**GOODBYE  
**

* * *

The waves rushed.

The ocean was so beautiful. Under the sun, the water sparked with lights.

The wind got stronger as the waves became more powerful.

They rushed to his knees, and the top of her toes.

He was carrying her in his arms.

He was just standing there, in the middle of the ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful… the ocean…"

He spoke, but there was no response from her.

"Hey Mikasa, we finally killed all the titans, and now was able to see the outside world. Everything is great now, right?"

He lifted her a little bit higher, to have a better look at her face.

He had never noticed before. How beautiful her eyelids were, how her lips were parted.

He even saw the scar under her eye, the scar that he gave her. His heart started to have an ache as he felt guilty for ruining such a flawless face.

But, forget about that, the only thing he didn't see, were her eyes.

They weren't open.

Her hair flew thanks to the wind. She looked dazzlingly beautiful. So beautiful.

Her hands were placed on her belly. As there were tears falling onto them.

The tears come from Eren. He bit his lips.

"We came this far, and yet…"

He felt like something was in his throat. He wanted to continue, but somehow became unable to.

"Mikasa… I already told that you didn't need to protect me… if you had listened to me, then maybe now… you wouldn't be …"

He gave all of his remaining strength into his voice. He wanted to finish his speech.

"If only I could protect you…."

Her hands now were full of tears on the surface. But she still lied in his hand without any movements.

"We promised to see the ocean together, didn't we?"

He took more steps forward, still carrying her in his arms.

"I love you Mikasa…"

His voice was really small. Almost unhearable because of the loud waves.

"I will always love you…"

Now he had to accept the truth. Her heart was not beating, she was not breathing.

She was dead.

He knew that. But he still wanted to fulfill this promise with her.

He wanted her to see the ocean.

He wanted her to experience the wonderful outside world.

Because she deserved to. She had lost so many things in her life.

He wanted her to be able to be happy when it was all over.

The titans were all killed, mankind had reached the outside world.

He should be happy, but he couldn't.

Because no matter how beautiful the outside world would be, it meant nothing to him if Mikasa wouldn't be there for him.

He cursed fate.

Why fate must torture him like this? Was it happy to see him like this? Happy to see him losing the most important person in his life?

Was this just a game to fate, as it laughed to see the players falling into the deepest desperations?

Fate was cruel to him.

No, fate was never nice to him since the beginning.

He should have realized that.

"This is not farewell, Mikasa. This is definitely not farewell."

He tightened his hold of Mikasa.

"….goodbye…"

He tilted his head down to have his last glance at her face.

The red scarf flew in the wind, somehow slightly wrapped his head.

He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

_Planned to be three-shots :)_

_Thanks for reading. Please review as I know my English still sucks._

_This is my first try, so I'm fine with strict review, so please be welcome to critic as cruel as you can._


	2. Reunion

**REUNION**

* * *

_So my story's beginning is based on this (google it since I can't post tumblr link) : post/59493692954/art-source-x-translation-source-x _

_Some questioned the ending, well, I wanted to keep it for chapter 2._

_Thanks so much for your review._

_So chapter 2 is in the present. Enjoy ~_

* * *

Eren stands before the ocean and sighs.

He was forced by his parents to spend summer here, in Japan, with them.

He was fifteen, so of course he planned to spend his summer with his friends. So being dragged here totally pissed him off.

Apparently they will stay in his parent's friend's house. He can't seem to remember that friend's name though.

He told his parents to leave first as the house is nearby this ocean, and he wants to have sometime alone.

"Damn, there goes my summer plans."

He raises his eyebrows, stares at the ocean.

He puts his bags down, quickly takes a rock and throws to the deep blue water.

It's understandable, he's a teen after all, spending time with parents sounds like a pain.

Suddenly, something hits his head. It was a light hit, so he just turns around to find out what is it.

It was a straw hat. He holds it, kinda wonders whose it is.

"Gomen'nasai"

A girl runs towards Eren. She is wearing a beautiful white loose dress, running, as the wind slightly blows her dress.

She finally reaches Eren. She looks at him for a while, like trying to figure out something.

"You're a foreigner?"

She changes from speaking Japanese to English, and speaks slowly.

"Yeah… I came here for a vacation."

He gives her the straw hat.

"Thank you. The wind is so strong today. This doesn't happen usually."

"It's alright. Nothing big."

"My name is Mikasa. Yours?"

She looks at him with a smile, as he finds himself answering the question without any hesitation.

"I'm Eren."

"You don't look happy. You don't want to come here?"

"No, it's not like that… I just have other plans for summer. But my parents, you see, they drag me here."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, you're the same age as me."

She pauses after saying that, as Eren doesn't know what to say next too.

"Eren… you know…"

Her voice suddenly becomes much softer, like a voice of an angel, so pure and beautiful.

"You should treasure your time with your loved one when it's still possible. You don't know when you will lose them forever…"

The wind blows stronger.

Mikasa's dark long hair blows along. She looks so beautiful, too beautiful. Eren starts to find himself not able to look anywhere else. His attention is fully on her.

He looks at her lips, waiting for what she will say next, but nothing comes out.

Mikasa suddenly covers her body with her arms.

"Today sure is much colder than usual."

Eren sees her shaking.

"I must do something" – he thinks.

Then he looks at his bag. He opens it and digs in the bag, finding something.

Mikasa looks at him in confusion, but only for a while, because he soon takes out what he was looking for.

He wraps a red scarf over Mikasa's head, then fixes it so it places perfectly on her neck.

Mikasa still looks at him, speechless.

Placing the scarf on her neck, he can somehow feel the shaking of her body.

He knows the scarf isn't enough, so he takes off his jacket and puts it on her.

Mikasa's body stops shaking. Eren can see that, as his look becomes relieved.

"Thank you…"

She speaks like she's out of breath, maybe she doesn't take cold weather well.

"You shouldn't come to this place if your body is this weak."

"I know… I just… I feel like this place is where I belong."

"How?" – Eren asked.

Mikasa pushes the scarf up a little bit, her head feels a slight ache.

"I feel like… my body belongs here. I feel like I have a promise with someone to be here. I don't know who is it, when did I make the promise, I have no idea. I just have a feeling…"

"I see… Must be one lucky guy."

"Huh?" – Mikasa looks at Eren, again, in confusion.

"I mean, such a pretty girl like you, waiting for somebody. Isn't that guy lucky?"

Eren smiles as if it was a joke. For a quick moment, he can see Mikasa's face goes red, but she quickly pulls the scarf up to cover it.

"I didn't say it was a guy… Like I said, I don't even know who is it."

Mikasa speaks slowly, still places her hand on the scarf, covers her face.

"Hey, your face is red, did you catch a fever?"

"No, no!"

Mikasa quickly denies.

"It was because you smile at me like that… such a dense guy." – Mikasa thinks.

"You know, now you mention it, I used to have dreams, that I was standing in the middle of the ocean, holding someone, and then letting her body flow with the waves."

"Her?"

"I can't recall who was it too. But I'm sure it was a girl."

"I see…. Hey, where will you stay?"

"Huh?" – Eren's surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"You're here on vacation, right? Where will you stay?" – Mikasa asks.

"My parents have a friend here. He seems to have a house nearby."

"I see. I'll lead you to my house later."

"What do you mean? Your house?"

"You're Eren Jaeger, right? My father said your family will come today. My full name is Mikasa Ackerman. Do you remember now?"

"Right, Mr. Ackerman. I forgot."

Mikasa laughs at Eren's expression.

Her laugh is so beautiful, Eren feels paralyzed for a moment.

Not just her laugh is beautiful. Her long hair is beautiful. Her black pure eyes are beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful.

He suddenly feels drawn into her, as he wants to know more and more about her.

"Guess I will be in your care this summer." – Eren smiles.

"Haha, I will take a good care of you. I promise."

…..

"I promise"

Somehow that phrase makes Eren more into her.

"Maybe…" – Eren has some random thought, maybe Mikasa is who he dreamed about. Who knows. Maybe not, but right now, he wants to believe it is true.

They look at the ocean, and say nothing, as to hear the beautiful waves of the ocean.

The wind starts to calm down, but Mikasa still tightens the scarf, finding herself so into it, although she was just given it not so long ago.

She glances at him, seeing his handsome face looking at the ocean. She also wants to know more about him, maybe, just maybe, he is the one.

…..

Thousand of years ago, her body was able to become one with the beautiful blue water of the ocean.

Thousand of years ago, he lost her.

Today, they meet again.

Weeks from now, they will fall in love.

A decade from now, they will vow to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Fate is such a teaser.

It made Eren lose her before, now suddenly gives her back to him.

Why? Maybe for no reason.

Like we know, fate sees us as players of its game.

Winners or losers, are decided by fate.

But, there is one thing, one thing that fate has to surrender.

That red string of fate.

It tights two people together, and no matter what lives they are living, the string is still there.

Fate can't cut it, fate can't rip it apart.

No matter how many times fate tries to separate Eren and Mikasa

They will still find each other.

Because they are meant for each other.

If it's the right person, you will fall in love with him/her all over again.

* * *

_Ok, so that's it. I have like exams all over my head tomorrow but I just want to write this._

_Review please 3 Thank you._

_All ideas are from my daydreaming in school ~ so they may suck :p but oh well._

_Thanks for reading :*_


	3. Last Breath

**LAST BREATH**

* * *

_Last chapter._

_Thank you for reading, and thanks for Favorite/Follow/Review my story._

_It means a lot to me. (`^ω^´)_

___- I re-read it and make a few grammar edit :p -_

_Please continue to support me._

_Now enjoy ~_

* * *

She can't see anything except the chill of the wind.

She opens her eyes, only to see such a blue sky, and the face of her beloved one.

He is crying. She doesn't why, but her heart aches at the sight.

"Don't cry"

She wants to tell him that, but somehow the words aren't coming out.

His tears fall onto her hands.

She just wants to lift her arm up, cups his face in her hand, but she can't move her body.

She can't move her arms, nor her legs.

"Please…please don't cry…"

She feels painful. She doesn't want to see him crying. It kills her.

"Why can't I do anything… Why…."

Despite her effort, she's still helpless in comforting him.

He leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

She wants to wrap her arms around his neck to continue this moment forever, but of course, she can't.

Then suddenly she feels like being pulled away from him.

The water starts to cover her sight. The last thing she sees is his beautiful, yet full of sadness, eyes.

"No! I don't want to leave you, no!"

...

She wakes up. The fear is still in her eyes.

She breathes heavily, then finally calms down, reaches for her cellphone to check the time.

"It's almost 8 AM."

She looks down and sees a blanket covering her body. She smiles.

Because she knows she haves a habit of kicking the blanket in her sleep. He must have placed the blanket back on her sleeping body.

She stands up, makes bed and leaves the bedroom.

She opens the door, only to find such charming smell.

"You woke up?"

A voice comes out from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up, Eren?"

Mikasa walks to the table and sits down.

"You have worked til midnight lately. So I want you to have more sleep today."

He is cooking omelet and bacon. A simple breakfast, but it's enough to make Mikasa happy.

Mikasa drinks the cup of coffee that Eren prepared for her.

"You worked til midnight too. You should get more sleep instead of waking up so early."

"Yeah, but I want to cook your breakfast."

Eren answers, still focus on cooking.

Suddenly, he feels arms wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you…."

A soft voice coming, as Mikasa's head laying on his back.

"It's no big deal, you don't have to…"

Before he finishes his sentence, she tightens her hug and places her head on his shoulder.

"It means a lot to me."

Eren takes the omelet out and puts it on a dish. It takes just a short time for him to finish two dishes of breakfast. He turns off the stove and turns back, looks at Mikasa.

"Your face looks a little pale, what happens?" – Eren asks.

"Nothing much… It was just…"

"That dream again?"

He hits the right spot. He knows her so well that he can guess, the only thing that makes such a tough girl scared is that dream.

"It's because you think about bad stuffs. You shouldn't in the future."

"I didn't think negatively about anything."

"Then why you keep dreaming about that? Like… this is the fourth time since we met, right?"

He counts. She somehow feels her heart flutter. She doesn't know he pay such attention to her, to remember everything she told him.

"I think I have to give you a good night kiss everynight so you won't have that nightmare anymore." – Eren smiles jokingly.

Mikasa blushes. He enjoys this very much, such a cute face she has when she blushes.

"It's nothing to joke about. You know how scary that dream is." – Mikasa tries to calm herself.

"Why? It's just a dream."

"Because… in that dream, I was taken away from you, I wanted to hold you, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to say I love you, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything except watching you cry. I feel useless, I…"

Mikasa speaks as if she's about to break down all of her emotions.

She is a strong girl, but when it comes to Eren, she can't help but feeling fragile.

"What's your point?" – Eren still stays calm, which makes Mikasa annoyed.

"It means we were separated, which means…."

"Means what?"

"Which means you left me…. You let me down into that ocean…"

She looks down, her tears starts to fall down as she can't control her emotions anymore. Why is Eren so calm, it makes her concerned if he really loves her.

"Bullshit"

With Eren sudden word, Mikasa looks up. Before she can look at his face, he pulls her closer and hugs her tightly, places his head on her shoulder and whispers to her.

"You can't believe in that crap, Mikasa."

"Eren…"

"You know I will never leave you. Don't even think about it."

"But… I don't know… What if…."

"There's no what if. I love you and only you, Mikasa. Even if you tell me to let you go, I would never do it."

"What's about death? We can't see that coming. I'm scared Eren, I'm scared."

While talking, she wraps her arms around his neck and starts sobbing.

"There's nothing for you to be scared." – Eren whispers.

"Why… I don't want to lose you, and death is cruel, fate is cruel. I can't help but being scared."

"We'll beat fate. Our love will beat fate. Have faith Mikasa."

"Eren…"

"I don't care about death. If I die, I know I will always live in your heart. So there's nothing to be afraid."

Mikasa starts to stop sobbing at Eren's words.

"I'll love you til my last breath, Mikasa."

"Me too."

They hug each other for a while. Eren wants to wait til Mikasa stops crying.

Then at some point, both loosen their hug and release the other.

Mikasa wipes away her tears.

"Let's eat breakfast before they cool down." – Mikasa mumbles.

"Yeah".

Eren places the dishes onto the table, pulls a chair for Mikasa.

Then both sit down.

"So, it's Sunday. Is there anywhere you want to go?" – Eren asks, chewing his breakfast.

"I don't know…"

"Then how about just take a stroll around town?"

"Sounds good."

As they finish breakfast, they start dressing up and get things ready.

Eren waits for Mikasa in the living room.

Mikasa comes out, dressing in a white long-sleeved dress, with leggings and a red purse.

"Let's go."

Mikasa walks pass Eren, aiming for the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" – Eren says.

Mikasa turns back to look at Eren. He is right behind her, and wraps a red scarf around her neck.

"It's cold outside. You wouldn't want to catch a fever."

"Thank you." Mikasa speaks while fixing the position of the scarf on her neck.

Then Eren looks at Mikasa. What he sees is a girl in white dress and a red scarf.

He grins.

"What? Do I look funny?" – Mikasa questions Eren, looking down to see if anything is wrong with her dress.

"Nothing. I just remember when I first met you."

Eren places his hand on her cheek.

"You look just as beautiful as back then." - He smiles "Maybe even more"

Mikasa blushes at his words.

"Don't tease me."

"Why shouldn't I? You look so cute when you blush."

Eren enjoys seeing Mikasa like this. Around other people, she always looks so emotionless, strong and determinate. But when there's only two of them, she shows such a cute side.

Yeah, her cute side, the side of her that only he can see.

"We should be leaving." – Mikasa dodges the subject, trying to keep herself calm with such intense eyes he is looking at her.

Then, before she can resist, he kisses her. A tender, romantic, yet full of passion kiss.

He quickly pulls out right after that, looks satisfied.

"Yeah, let's get going."

"Eren!"

Eren opens the door.

"Lady first." – He teases her again with a grin.

"Sheesh, I told you to stop teasing me."

She looks at him. She remembers what he said earlier.

Then she looks at her scarf, and her dress. She remembers how they met, and how she felt in love with him. She smiles.

"I'll love you til my last breath"

His words are still in her head. Seems like she loves him more and more everyday.

"I'll love you til my last breath too, Eren." – She thinks.

She walks to the door, grabs her arm around his.

"Let's go."

* * *

_OK, I totally forgot this in the first two chapters._

_Disclaimed, I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin._

_Cover pic credit to **Aleva,** Pixiv ID 4158129._

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_The story ends here. I'll start a new one soon._

_Please support me   
_


End file.
